<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192133">Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37'>giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompting Post, December 2008 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Food, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It happens for the first time over dinner."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompting Post, December 2008 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/gifts">rories</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt word "hungry." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens for the first time over dinner.</p><p>It's just so damn good, he can't help but kiss her cheek and then, well. That's the spark and he can't contain himself and she's surprisingly willing and it's all over. They don't even make it to her bedroom, bodies pressed together against the edge of the table, and when he puts his hands on her hips, she moves without further prompting. He thanks god for the condom in his wallet and thinks how ironic it is that the dinner that caused this was now all over the floor, but now she's kissing him again, and wrapping her legs around his waist, and nothing else matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Come say hi on <a href="https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames">Twitter</a>!}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>